1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual control handle for an electrically operated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous handles in present use for the manual control of powered vehicles; most of these provide one or more features such as steering or directional control. In almost all of these devices there is a degree of complexity which requires some operator training prior to utilization.
The present invention combines three functions: steering guidance, speed selection and directional control in a novel manual control handle, so designed that the user requires relatively little prior training. Additionally, by virtue of its construction there is a high degree of safety in every day operation.